lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Bricks (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
A list of all Red Bricks in Trigger Happy the Gremlin's customs. Keep in mind, although normally one, more than one Red Brick can appear for the same franchise, going up to six per each. Trivia * Vortex Move is not a Metachargers reference; rather, it is a reference to another Metaworld spinoff; Metaninjas. * Hardcore and Soft is a reference to the localization of Jonah's Missions, where as in the Australian version, the vehicles had science fiction Browning Machine Guns and Man Portable Air Defense Systems, the European version had Nets and Capture Guns, stirring up controversy. * The Who Ate the What Now? simply changes everything to random models/sprites, and thus sometimes reveals upcoming/unused content, and other times makes the "crossover" aspect of the game even stronger. * Many of the names are references to quotes from the source material: ** "Cowardice Keeps Thou Alive" is a quote said by Vaksa during his argument against Paise. Going as follows: *** Vaksa: Everything worsened ever since your creation! ''You are a hex, an idiot! Nothing has ever pointed you anywhere except the most pointless of queries! *** Paise: You are a filthy blind man, guided by nothing except cowardice and extremism! *** Vaksa: Sometimes, '''cowardice keeps thou alive'. ** "Go Easy on Chuks" is a line said by C when R checkmates Chuks in chess, infuriating the latter. ** "Failure and Completion are but one Entity" is a line said by Sober when Bill admits his failure. ** "The Who Ate the What Now?" is said by Edwin when Revere eats Finn's bottle of Jack Daniels. List of Foods That Dropped Hearts can Appear as With the WWIII 3 Brick * Grapes * Melon * Watermelon * Tangerine * Lemon * Banana * Pineapple * Red Apple * Green Apple * Pear * Peach * Cherries * Strawberry * Kiwi Fruit * Tomato * Avocado * Eggplant * Potato * Carrot * Ear of Corn * Hot Pepper * Cucumber * Mushroom * Peanuts * Chestnut * Bread * Croissant * Baguette * Pancakes * Cheese Wedge * Meat on Bone * Poultry Leg * Bacon * Hamburger * French Fries * Pizza * Hot Dog * Taco * Burrito * Fried Egg * Soup * Green Salad * Popcorn * Lunch Box * Rice Cracker * Rice Ball * Cooked Rice * Curry Rice * Steaming Spaghetti * Pasta * Roasted Sweet Potato * Odin * Sushi * Fried Shrimp * Naruto * Dessert Stick * Soft Frozen Yogurt * Shaved Ice * Ice Cream * Doughnut * Cookie * Birthday Cake * Shortcake * Candy Bar * Candy * Lollipop * Custard * Honey * Baby Bottle * Glass of Milk * Tea * Green Tea * Rice Bottle * Sparkling Celebration Bottle * Red Glass * Olive Glass * Fruit Punch * Lager Mug * Clink Cheers Mugs * Clink Glasses * Bourbon Tumbler * Utensils and Plate * Cutlery * Spoon List of Actor Models for Star Cameos Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Collectables